


Anything and Everything

by BlackIris



Series: 500 Garden Party Extravaganza! [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:Love Story2- “Did you bring us here to die?”  /  “Obviously.”  /  “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”9- “You scared me!”  /  “Well, I am naturally terrifying.”





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This one kinda took off on it’s own and this cute thing.  
> Enjoy! <3

“I just want to be in a forest.”

“Hmm.”

“In a forest, away from the city. With heavy fog, green moss, just in the quiet. Or maybe out on some sandy beach, with not a soul around.”

Loki remains quiet beside her, looking straight ahead.

“Are you listening?”

Loki stands suddenly, making her jump slightly.

He extends a hand to her, “Come with me?”

“Okay.” She says, trepidation rippling through her body.

“Trust me?”

“Yes.” She says all too quickly, heat rising in her cheeks.

He pulls her to him, slowly, allowing for her to decline.

“What are we doing?”

He wraps his arms around her.

“Going where you want to.”

“Really?”

“Truly. Just hold on.”

Shimmering gold and green swirl around them. For a moment it feels like they’re falling and flying simultaneously.

Her eyes slam shut and her grip on Loki tightens, her face buried in his neck.

“Darling?”

She shakes her head.

“Darling, it’s alright, we’re here.”

Her grip slackens.

**“Did you bring us here to die?”**

**“Obviously.”**  He chuckles, a deep rumble vibrating through his chest.

**“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”**

“By all means, take a look for yourself, dove.”

She opens her eyes and gasps, hands still fisted in Loki’s soft leather jacket.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

“How did you do all of this?”

She steps from him and slowly spins, taking in the new environment.  Tall old trees, covered in deep emerald vines. Moss and lichen cover the forest floor, interrupted by the occasional island of stone and night blooming jasmine.  

“I did nothing.”

“Yes, you did!”

“I merely brought you here. This place is not my doing.”

A cheeky grin is her only clue to his sarcasm. His eyes glitter in the low evening light.

“You’re an ass.” She laughs, spinning faster with arms spread out wide. “This place is perfect. Amazing!”

“Just as you are, my love.”

Loki sighs, his confession like countless before, goes unheard by her. Or so he thinks.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Loki asks, looking around for any possible threat. “Did you hear something?”

“No,” She takes a step closer to him. “I heard, I thought, I heard you.”

Loki shakes his head. “Must’ve been the wind, darling.”

“A wind that sounds just as you do?”

“Perhaps not.”

“I didn’t think so.”

Loki smiles, his hands clasped before him, fingers twiddling and fidgeting. His words don’t come. Not out of his mouth at least. His head is full of thoughts, of confessions, of every sweet nothing that he’s always wished to tell her. Could now be his moment? Now in this serene place, away from any and all that have hurt them in the past?

“I’d pluck the stars from the skies for you.” He says quickly as if he’s afraid that she’ll disappear like the morning dew.

“I don’t think that’s physically possible.” She dismissively laughs the sound as soft and comforting as it is heartbreaking for him.

“I am a Jotun,” Loki whispers to himself. “That used to mean something.”

Loki turns, ready to leave. His ego crushed and wanting to hide farther away from the world.

“Loki, please. Don’t leave. It’s just, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

**“You scare me!”**

**“Well, I am naturally terrifying.”**

“No, not that.” She takes his hand, pulling him towards her. “The idea of you scares me.”

“The idea of me?”

“Of losing you and never being the same again.”

“Oh.” Realization purges the anger that was beginning to brew in his blood.

“Darling.” He lifts her chin with two fingers. “You will never lose me.”

“Promise?”

“For you my dear. Anything and everything.” He presses his lips to hers. “I promise.”


End file.
